Only Time
by EllieMartin
Summary: The order gets a new auror, a girl from Lupin's past. How will she affect Tonks and Lupin's budding relationship and the Order?


**A/N**: This is my first TonksLupin fanfiction.  I started to write it about a month ago but shelved it because I didn't think this couple had a fan base, but my friend pointed me here and I found out otherwise.  I will tell you now that I'm not a professional writer and I've never claimed to be.  I write because I enjoy it and it's relaxing.  With that said, I do love reviews but if you only want to leave a review in order to flame me, please don't waste my time.  There's really no sound purpose in doing that, is there?  Now if you want to keave constructive reviews on where I could improve my story, then please do so since my beta reader seems to have disappeared.  Or if you just want to gush about it, I welcome those too.

**Disclaime**r: If you seen a character in one of the HP books, then I don't own them.  But if you see a character that you've never heard of before, then they are my own creation.   

**Only Time**

**Part One**

**Trying To Move On**

Sirius Black was gone and he left huge void in the lives of those he had left behind.  After his death, all of them went through the motions of trying to cope with something they could never understand.  He had died being the hero he didn't have to be.

Remus Lupin, who had always considered Sirius to be his closest friend, took it the hardest.  They returned to 12 Grimmauld Place, determined to move and to fight Voldermort off but he couldn't pull himself out of the black hole that had sucked him in.  Everyday was a day that he wouldn't have Sirius by his side.

It took the first full moon for Lupin to fully realize how much he missed his friend.  He transformed alone that night and woke up, naked on the cold floor.  Sirius had always made sure to at least cover him after the werewolf had fallen asleep so he would wake up somewhat comfortable.

The only person that could truly understand Lupin's pain was Nymphadora Tonks, who had lost her favorite cousin.  They connected, somehow, through their mutual grief.  Sirius had asked, in his will, that Lupin and Tonks share the house.  He wanted to keep it in the family but yet he wanted to know that his friend had a place to live.

So they forged some sort of existence in the brooding house that also served as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.  They spent their days, cleaning it and enjoying each other's silent company and at night they would rattle the walls as they made hard, yet passionate, love.

There was never any time for them to discuss their feelings for each other but they knew.  They knew that the other cared for them immensely.  Lupin didn't want to fall in love and he stopped himself from doing so while Tonks stayed content with the way things were going.

"Did you hear?" asked Tonks as she looked up from her spot at the kitchen table, "Moody is bringing in a new auror tonight."

Lupin looked up from his book and regarded her for a moment.  For this day, she had green hair and her eyes had a certain "reddish" tint to them.  If he didn't know any different, he'd think that she was celebrating Christmas early.

"No, I hadn't heard that," he said as he quietly closed his book, "Do you know who it is?"

"No," she said as she pulled on a strand of green hair, "Moody was very secretive about it."

Lupin pressed his lips together and thought for a moment.  He hadn't heard anything from Moody or the other aurors about a new member.  He hadn't even heard about it from Molly Weasley, who thought she knew everything.

"Hmmm... he said nothing to you about the person?" he asked as he knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"No," she said again as her hair turned long and blonde, "Just said they would be here by tonight."

"I guess we'll find out then," he said as he stood, "Are you ready to tackle the basement?"

Tonks stood and proceeded to trip over the leg of the table.  Lupin couldn't stop from smiling as Tonk threw him a nasty look. "It's not _that _amusing," she muttered as she smoothed out the material of the black shirt she was wearing.

"It is," said Lupin with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's really not," said Tonk as turned toward the sink.

Lupin slid up behind her and snaked his arms around his waist.  In one move, he pulled her against him and softly kissed her neck.  Tonks literally melted within his arms and smiled.  "You're forgiven," she whispered.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he spun her around and gave her a small pout.

Tonk leaned forward and kissed his lips.  "We have a basement to clean," she said as she slipped out of his arms.  Lupin grinned to himself and followed her out of the room.

~*~

They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon cleaning the musky basement and barely put a dent in it.  Tonks swore they would had gotten more done if Lupin wasn't so _grabby_.  But she loved it.  She loved the way he softly touched her and how gentle he was with her most of the time.  And there were times when things were rough but that added to the excitement of it all.

Tonks and Lupin finally pulled themselves away from the basement in time for Molly to show up.  She had heard that they were getting a new member and wanted to be there to greet them.  She ushered Tonk and Lupin off to take showers while she made a feast for an army.

After their shower (there was no way they were going to shower alone), they came back to the kitchen to help.  Tonks lasted a whole five minutes before almost cutting her finger off so Molly told her that she could just watch and "supervise".  Lupin, on the other hand, was a great asset in the kitchen and Molly was very impressed with his skills.

After the chicken and roast were done, they waited for the rest of them to show up.  It didn't take long for the rest of the Order, which included Snape, Arthur, Moody, and Dumbledore, to come.  All of them ate, making small talk until the meeting was to start.

After dinner, they helped cleared the table and waited for the new auror to show up.  Moody assured them that they would be there soon and not to worry.  So they waited longer and they began to think that either Moody had lost it and there wasn't a new auror or the person was extremely late.

Tonks, who was getting bored, yawned and looked around the table as something caught her eye.  She peered through the open kitchen door and saw a figure walking toward them.  Tonks tilted her head when a girl, with soft brown hair and light brown eyes, walked in.  Tonks looked at her for a moment, taking her in.  The girl stood there, her hands clasped behind her back, a somber look riddling her face.

Tonks watched as the girl let her eyes wander down the table, stopping on Lupin.  Her somber look turned into a grin.  "Remus!" she said.

Lupin, who had taken to his book, looked up.  Tonks watched as the corners of his mouth slowly moved upward at the sight of the girl.  "Morgan?" he softly asked.

The girl nodded her head, her brown locks bouncing in her face.  Lupin broke out into a grin and jumped up from his chair.  He rounded the table and scooped Morgan up into his arms and spun her around.

Tonks raised an eyebrow at the exchange as she tried to will herself to not be jealous but it was hard not to.  Who exactly was this girl and why was Lupin so happy to see her?  "I missed you Rem," Morgan softly said.

"I missed you too Morg.  Are you the new auror?" he asked as he furrowed his brow.

"I guess I am," she said as she smiled and looked over at Moody.

"Ah yes!" said Moody as he stood from his chair, "This is Morgan Harris, our new auror."

"Hullo," Morgan softly said as she smiled at everyone.

Everyone greeted her with soft smiles, except for Tonks.  She couldn't really see what was so great about Morgan.  After all, she was supposed to be an auror yet she was dressed in sloppy jeans and a sloppy sweatshirt.  Not very professional if you asked Tonks.

The rest of the evening was spent going over the basics so Morgan would be caught up.  At the end of the meeting, Moody announced that he wanted Morgan to stay at the house with Lupin and Tonks.  Lupin was all for it but Tonks muttered under her breath and shot Moody the death glare.

Deep down, Tonks knew she shouldn't be jealous.  She didn't even know how Morgan and Lupin knew each other but still... it was so hard for her to keep the green-eyed monster at bay.  

After everyone left, Lupin asked Tonks to show Morgan to a room since he had a quick errand to run.  Tonks gave him a scolded look but agreed to do it and as soon as Lupin was out the door, Tonks took Morgan upstairs and showed her to the nastiest room in the house.

"Here you go," said Tonks as she slammed the door open. 

Morgan jumped back and looked at her.  "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Tonks.

"Are you sure?  You seem upset about something," said Morgan as she placed her hands in the pouch that sat on the front of her sweatshirt.

Tonks took a deep breath in and looked at Morgan.  "Lupin and I have been living here together and _alone _for several months now.  And we're very close," she said.

"Ok," said Morgan as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That means, he's off limits!" Tonks quickly added before she could stop herself.  She blinked a few times and shook her head.  When did she become so protective of Lupin?

Morgan looked over at Tonks and laughed.  Tonks furrowed her brow and gave her a scolded look.  "Don't worry.  Our relationship is not like that," Morgan quietly said.

"Then why did he trip over himself to get to you tonight?" asked Tonks as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We've known each other since forever," explained Morgan, "But believe me, I'm not going to steal him away from you."

"How do I know that?"

Morgan rolled her eyes and sighed.  "Just trust me, ok?" she said as she gave Tonks a small smile before retreating to her room.

Tonks stood and watched her close the door behind her.  She pressed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest.  If Morgan wasn't going to tell her the truth, she'll just have to get it out of Lupin.


End file.
